


Lovesick (I Heart You)

by Xyraist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, child birth, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyraist/pseuds/Xyraist
Summary: He stared at the boy before him and gulped; he felt uneasy and unsure about what to do next. He licked his lips nervously and leaned forward, only to pull back at the last second. He didn’t know if he could do this. Any kind of touch would send him right back to that time period, and he was afraid of experiencing that again. He shook his head and hugged himself. “I can’t. I just can’t. I’m so sorry.”Meet Alexis Saab. He’s lived a happy and normal life up until he was fourteen-years-old. Then everything he ever knew changed when he is kidnapped and tortured for six months straight. Out of this trauma grows a fear that he’ll never properly love or trust anyone ever again. Will he overcome his fear like his brother before him or will his fear consume him?





	1. The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of Lovesick (I Heart You). I have worked on this bad boy for a long ten years. It's like a child to me and I am finally confident enough to post it somewhere where I can hopefully get useful and constructive criticism. This story will have around 50 chapters, so please stick around and enjoy my hard work and love. 
> 
> Please note that this is a work of pure fiction and does not represent anyone in any matter. Child molestation/rape is never okay.
> 
> Summary: Meet Markos Marinos, relationship status: currently dating his uncle. But that all changes when his mother finds them one night. A few months later, there's an addition to his family, but it's not the happy celebration that it should be. Markos goes to an old family friend and gains an unexpected lover.

Late one September night, an eighteen-year-old teenager snuck into his younger nephew’s room. He closed the door gently and tiptoed over to his sleeping form. He caressed the teen’s curved figure hidden underneath the covers. The teen opened his eyes immediately, smiling up at his uncle. He had pretended to sleep in case his mother checked in on him. He had been waiting for his uncle this whole time. 

“Is it morning yet, uncle?” He jokingly asked as he stared up at the older teen. 

He shook his head. “No, and you know that, you naughty boy. But I’ll forgive you because I came by to have some fun with you and I don’t plan on letting you sleep, Markos.”

“I figured.” He sat up and revealed his pale bare chest and thin curved waist in the soft moonlight billowing from the window. “After all, you couldn’t take your eyes off me all day long, especially during dinner. You looked at me like I was your dessert, which I’ll gladly be, uncle. I’ve been waiting for you all night, Zinon. I even prepared myself for your beautiful cock.”

He reached up and out to his uncle and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him softly and nipped at his lower lip to gain access to his mouth. Zinon wasn’t about to let Markos take control of the kiss, so he merely pulled away, leaving the boy in need. He had to admit though, he did train him very well. 

“Was I really that obvious? Well, let’s not waste anymore time and get right to it.” 

He stripped away his pjs and boxers, letting them fall into a careless pile on the floor before climbing into Markos’ bed. He got underneath the covers and shared in his nephew’s warmth. He straddled his nephew’s hips and rocked back and forth, grinding themselves against one another until they were both hard. Markos let out a soft gasp, grinding back against Zinon. The action sent pinpricks of pleasure throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around Zinon’s neck, bringing the teen in closer until their lips barely brushed against each other. 

“Zinon,” he murmured softly as he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was hot and passionate, deep and loving as they moulded their bodies close. The eighteen-year-old made the kiss better by grabbing the back of Markos’ neck to take control of the kiss. He roughly poked and rubbed Markos’ neck, knowing it was one of his turn-on spots. Markos let out a soft whimper, giving Zinon the opportunity to slide his tongue in; Markos would have been more than happy to accommodate Zinon’s wants though. 

As they kissed, Zinon’s free hand travelled down Markos’ chest and toyed with a nipple, caressing, pinching, and tweaking the sensitive bud in between his fingers. He loved hearing the soft whimpers of pleasure he sent his into. He had all the control in the world over Markos. He moved down Markos’ chest to caress his stomach and down to his more private of areas. He grabbed hold of Markos’ dick gently and began stroking him off. Markos couldn’t help but break the kiss and moan at the sensual action. 

“Oh, my god!” He gasped as his hips bucked into Zinon’s hand. Zinon was pleased by his reaction and stroked faster, causing Markos to go wild. 

“Come for me, babe,” Zinon cooed right into his ear. “Give me your seed, let me hear you moan my name.”

Markos gasped at Zinon’s dirty talk, still being the new, inexperienced lover that he was. Dirty talk still embarrassed him and got him riled up. It didn’t take long for him to orgasm, between Zinon’s manual stimulation and dirty talk, he never stood a chance. Zinon licked Markos’ cum off his hand and smirked at the taste. Slightly sweet, just the way he liked it. He kissed Markos deeply, sharing his sweet taste with the pliable fourteen-year-old. 

After the kiss ended, Zinon grabbed a bottle of lotion that Markos kept by his bedside for obvious reasons. He squirted some into his hand and applied the lotion onto his own member, moaning softly as he did so. He worked the lotion all over his cock, making it slick. Markos watched dumbfounded, the sight of Zinon stroking himself left him speechless and wishing he could touch him as well. However, he knew better than to touch, his uncle would smack his hand away if he even dared tried. Zinon finished lubing himself up and pressed his cock head to his entrance. 

“Are you ready, my dear, nephew? Because I’m so beyond ready to enter you and give you so much pleasure.”

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” He said excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Zinon’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as they slowly became one being. Markos moaned loudly into the kiss and dug his nails into Zinon’s back as his whole body filled with pleasure. His body spasmed slightly as he was filled to the brim, thanking god he had the mind to prepare himself beforehand. Zinon paused once he was balls deep inside his nephew. This allowed them to to catch their breaths after beginning their coupling, and more importantly, for Markos to get his bearings and get used to his cock. After a few minutes, just as Zinon began to move, Markos’ bedroom door opened and Melody, Markos’ mother, was behind it. When she saw the two in bed together, she shrieked and ran into the room, pulling Zinon and the covers off her son. She saw them naked and hard and put two and two together. She felt sick to her stomach. 

“Zinon, how could you?” She cried as he sat on the bed, holding her son tight in her arms against her bosom. “How could you rape your own nephew?”

“Mom, it wasn’t rape,” Markos defended as he tried to get away from his mother. “I wanted this to happen.”

“Markos, hush now. The adults are talking,” Melody chastised. Markos huffed. He didn’t like being called a child. 

“Like Markos said, Mel, this is t rape. He consented to having sex with me.” Zinon sighed and stood with a hip jutted out and his arms crossed in annoyance. 

“Zinon, you are over the age of eighteen, not to mention that you’re his blood relative—of course this is rape!”

“Who the fuck cares about all that?” He griped. “I have his consent!”

“He cannot give his consent, Zinon, he’s still underaged!” She left the room in a panicked hurry. 

“Shit,” Markos cursed. “Mom is going to kill us.”

“No, she’ll kill me if anything, Markos.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His boner had long been deflated. “This is why I asked Haris’ permission and not your mother’s when we first started dating.”

Melody came back with Markos’ father and Zinon’s older brother, Haris. He looked at the scene with sleep filled eyes that were soon wide awake. He looked to Zinon with an apologetic expression. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Haris asked as he crossed his arms. To Markos, Haris looked intimidating, to Zinon, he was harmless. He knew his brother would never hurt him. 

Zinon just shrugged. “Just fucking Markos, well, I was until Melody came in and ruined the mood.”

“Zinon, you could go to jail for this, you know. Markos is still just a child.”

“I’m not a child!” Markos interjected. How many times did he need to say it before someone besides Zinon listened to him? He was as smart as any eighteen-year-old, he was in college after all! Shouldn’t he get the same rights as any other college student?

“Quiet, Markos.” Haris turned back to Zinon. “I’ve covered for you for a lot of stupid shit, Zinon, but this is the last straw. You leave me know choice but to call the police. You will be going to jail for this, Zinon.” He one that’s what his wife would want to hear, but he didn’t plan on following through at all. 

“No!” Markos frowned and quickly clung to Zinon around the waist. He didn’t want to lose Zinon, not after all they had been through. He loved Zinon deeply. 

“Markos, step away from him right now,” Haris hissed. Markos stiffened, But Then Zinon placed a hand on his hip. He gently rubbed it to soothe Markos. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll protect you.” He moved to kiss him, but Haris quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. He pulled him away from his son with his brute strength. 

“Don’t you even think about it.”

“Stay away from my son, you…you child molester!” Melody cried. 

“I am no such thing!” Zinon growled as he glared at Haris. He felt deeply betrayed. 

“You don’t even understand, do you?” Melody shook her head. 

“I fully understand that he’s technically underaged, but he’s so much smarter than a normal teenager. He knows right from wrong and he knew what he was doing when he asked me to be his boyfriend two years ago.”

Melody bristled. “You’ve been raping my son since he was twelve?”

“It’s wasn’t rape, mom! I wanted him to be my boyfriend, I consented to every time we made love. Every moment we’ve been together has been magical and wonderful.” He reached out to Zinon, but Haris pulled his brother away and out of the room. “You are grounded until further notice, Markos. And Zinon is going away for a long, long time.”

Markos teared up. “No…please don’t, dad!”

Before Markos could say anything else, Haris slammed the door shut. He guided Zinon back to his room and looked at him with an apologetic look as he unhanded him.

God, that stupid bitch. Of all nights to check on Markos! She had to pick tonight. I can’t fucking believe she caught us. Stupid, stupid!” He groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration. “And you! Going back on your word to dad when he died. How dare you.”

“Don’t worry, Zinon, I’m not calling the police on you. I’m just sending you away, for Mel’s sake and peace of mind.

“This is still a pain in the ass. Do you know how long it took me train Markos? Six months of hard work! Melody is going to ruin all of that training.” 

“I know, Zinon, but don’t worry, if something ever happens to her, you’ll be the first to know.” He patted Zinon’s shoulder. “On the bright side, Markos did seem a lot happier while dating you.”

“Yeah, he was. And he was a great fuck.”

“You do know you’re talking about my son right in front of me, right? I’d rather not know how he was in bed, thank you.”

“Heh. You’re just jealous because you can’t touch him.”

“Shut up, Zinon. I’m not interested in my son like that. Get to packing, okay? I’ll drive you to a hotel until I can find a place for you to stay.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say.” He laughed and began packing his things up. 

Meanwhile, Markos was crying in his room. Melody helped Markos back to his bed and comforted him gently. “Don’t cry for that monster, Markos. He doesn’t deserve your tears.”

“Mom, you don’t get it. We’re in love,” Markos said through his sniffles. He clung to his blanket that still held some of Zinon’s scent to it. 

“Oh honey, that wasn’t real love. It was manipulation. He used you, don’t you see that?” He used his position over you to hurt you and do things you didn’t want to do.”

“Just like dad does to you?” He blurted without thinking. 

“In some ways, yes, but Haris and I actually love each other. He would never hurt me. That’s why he suggested our small break a couple of months ago, so he could cool off and I could calm down.”

“Didn’t you stay with your ex though?”

“Yes, but you’re missing the point here, Markos. Zinon used you because he was older and your uncle.”

“He didn’t use me though, mom. I wanted to have sex with Zinon, I was the one who pushed for it in fact!”

She took a ridged stance. “Markos Sotoris Marinos. I will have none of that talk. And unless you want to find yourself out on the streets of New York, I suggest you keep your mouth quiet. I wouldn’t want the baby to lose their big brother so suddenly.”

“The baby? You’re pregnant? Really? You know, fourteen years is a long time to wait to have another kid. I mean, I know old man Marinos did that, but it was with his mistress.”

“This little guy wasn’t exactly planned. He just sort of…happened. He’s a happy miracle.”

Markos was lulled into a false sense of serenity until he realised something. “The baby’s father isn’t dad, is it?”

“No, but he doesn’t have to know that. Another baby in the house might get his anger under control, you know?” She smiled and rubbed her tummy. “I think he’s already showing some progress by kicking Zinon out, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Markos said dryly. It still stung greatly. “Just be careful though. If dad ever finds out…”

“He won’t. Besides, what is he going to do to me? Hit me? Throw me out? I’m his meal ticket, remember? My family money is letting him live his lifestyle. He wouldn’t jeopardise that just because I slept with my ex-boyfriend.”

“He could go after Hasan though.”

“I doubt it. He doesn’t have the guts to stand up to Hasan. He’s more of a man than Haris could ever dream of being.” She sighed softly.

“If you’re sure then. I wouldn’t want to lose you and Zinon all in the same time span. I don’t think my sanity could deal with that.”

She merely hugged her son and rubbed his back. She wanted him to forget out Zinon so badly. “Everything will be fine, Markos. Now…I’m the morning, I’d like you to call up Amelia and see if she can get together with you.”

“Mom, I don’t want to date her!”

“I didn’t mean it like that, silly. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Markos rolled his eyes. 

A few months later, Melody went into early labour. She was in a great deal of pain by the time Haris and Markos got her to the hospital and having quick contractions. She wasn’t dilated enough to birth vaginally, so the doctor prepared her for an emergency caesarean on her. The doctor put her under anaesthesia and began to work quickly. 

Melody went under, but her heart rate dropped too rapidly. The doctor was concerned about the health of the baby and mother. When he opened her up, there was a lot of bleeding and he tried everything he could to stop the bleeding, clamping where necessary and sponging what he could. He and his nurse managed to get the baby out of Melody, a little boy, and into the nursery after swaddling him tightly. He was a tad underweight and small, but it was unsurprising since he was born two months premature. 

After closing her back up, the nurses took Melody to the maternity ward where she woke up and untied with her child for the first time. She cried at first sight and caressed his little cheeks. 

“Oh, my goodness. You’re so perfect, Alexis Malik S….” She suddenly went into convulsions. Alexis started crying loudly, sensing something was wrong. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room just as Haris and Markos were being lead to her room. They were alarmed and frightened by the sight as the poor nurse tried to back them away and into the waiting room as the team of nurses and doctors tried calming Melody back down. They treated her with heavy sedatives and watched her movements carefully. She slowly calmed down until she was still as a board. And not breathing. The doctors checked for signs of a pulse but found none. With heavy hearts, they pronounced her dead. 

Haris and Markos overheard this. Markos fell to the ground, grasping at Haris’ leg for support. He cried and shook his head. “N-no! Mommy!!” He cried harder and buried his face in Haris’ pant leg. 

Haris didn’t seem to be affected. He remained cool and calm. “When can we take the child home?”

“But, Mr. Marinos, your wife—”

“Is dead and I will deal with the necessary paperwork. I want to know about the child. Did it make it?” He asked coldly. 

Markos looked up at his father with a dissatisfied frown. How insensitive could he be? He stood quickly and wiped his tears away. “May I see my sibling?” He asked the poor frazzled nurse that originally brought them back here. 

“Yes, right this way,” the nurse nodded and showed Markos to the nursery. She pointed to Alexis and told Markos his name. 

“It’s a beautiful name,” he smiled sadly. “My mother always did like that name.”

The nurse nodded slowly. “Shall we put Marinos on the birth certificate as the last name? I’d ask your father, but he seems to be well…in his own world right now.”

“No, please put Saab.” He spelt it out for her and then looked back to Alexis. “My father wasn’t his father.” Thank god, he thought to himself. 

Haris signed a bunch of paperwork, including the birth certificate and the death certificate. He scowled at seeing the last name Saab on it, but knew it was the right name to have on there. It just confirmed his suspicions that Melody was keeping it a secret and that Markos knew about it. He didn’t care he bore Melody’s ex-boyfriend’s name. He didn’t want that bastard to have his name anyways.

Markos got Alexis out and into the car seat Melody had insisted on having in the car for when she gave birth. Then Haris and Markos went home with the baby. Once home, Haris left Alexis to Markos’ care. He went inside and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, drinking straight from the bottle. Markos came into the house and set Alexis down in the living room. He looked at the little guy and sighed heavily, biting his lower lip. He slowly touched his chest where a nasty bruise was from Haris hitting him. His temper had gotten way out of hand the last few months and he took that anger out on Markos since he couldn’t hit his pregnant wife. And Markos knew that with Melody gone, Haris’ temper would get out of control. And now that the baby was born, Markos was afraid Haris would take his anger out on the helpless baby. He had to get Alexis away from Haris and away from the violence. 

So he grabbed Alexis and his wallet, going to the nearest busiest street he could get to and hailed a cab to the one place he could go to in this dire time of need. He went to Hasan, hoping he would help them out, or at the very least agree to hide Alexis at his apartment so Haris couldn’t hurt him. Markos paid the cab driver and hurried up to Hasan’s apartment doorstep. He knocked on the door, holding Alexis’ car seat against his arm. He gulped and waited for him to answer. 

Hasan opened the door and saw Markos standing there. He nearly shut the door in his face, but then he saw the baby he was holding. He frowned and opened the door again. “Markos…what on earth are you doing here? Won’t Melody be worried about you?”

“Sh-she knows I’m here,” he lied. “She wanted you to um, t-take care of Alexis for a while. Until my dad cools off, you know? He’s really pissed about this whole thing and she’s worried that he might hurt the little guy.”

“I had a son?” He asked longingly. 

Markos nodded. “Yeah, he's right here.” He motioned with his head to the car seat around his arm. He looked back up to Hasan. “His name is Alexis Malik Saab.”

“She gave him my middle name?” He touched his heart, feeling a mixture of pride and love. “How…how sweet of her. Well, we’ll have to get him a crib, some clothes, formula and bottles, a lot of things, really,” he joked, but Markos didn’t laugh or chuckled or crack a smile. 

“Yeah, he needs a lot of things. I can repay you once I get my inheritance money.”

“Inheritance money? What do you mean by that? Your mom can just say me back later once she gets out of the hospital. By the way, which one is she at? I’d like to visit her.”

Markos teared up. “You can’t because she’s...she’s dead.” He fell to knees and cried loudly, holding onto Alexis’ car seat like a lifeline. 

“Markos!” Hasan kneeled before him and moved Alexis’ car seat to another part of the floor before hugging Markos tight in his strong arms. “Markos, what’s wrong? I can barely understand you!”

“My mom’s dead, Hasan!” He nearly screamed. 

“She’s what? N-no, it can’t be. She was fine just a few weeks ago when I saw her!”

“She had a seizure after giving birth to Alexis. She’s in the city morgue now. My dad signed the death certificate and everything.”

He frowned. “Oh Markos. I’m so sorry.” He hugged him tighter and rubbed his back. 

Markos looked up at Hasan and reached up to kiss him. Hasan pulled away. 

“Markos...What are you doing?” He asked in a hushed tone. He studied Markos’ tear stained face for any sign of an explanation. 

“Please, Hasan. I need someone...I need comfort.” He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again deeply. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the forced kiss with Hasan. Hasan, on the other hand, felt a little used and bad for kissing Melody’s child who was still underaged. When Markos broke the kiss, his tears were drying up and his eyes looked puffy from crying. He sniffled slightly and caressed Hasan’s cheeks. “You’re really handsome, Hasan....”

“Markos, no. You’re still only 14, I can’t do anything with you even if I wanted to.”

“Do you want to?” Markos asked. 

“This isn’t the time or place for that, Markos. We have to take care of Alexis, after all. Plus, I-I’m straight, and only loved your mom, rest her poor soul.”

“I’m part of my mom, though. A part of her lives within me.” He straddled his hips and kissed him more. “Please, Hasan. You know we both need this. As a way to mourn and get comfort from one another. Just this one time, Hasan. That’s all I’m asking for. I won’t tell anyone about what I made you do.”

“Markos...that tongue of yours is real slick, you know.”

“It can do other things too, Hasan, if you let me.”

Hasan blushed faintly. “Markos,” he chastised. “Don’t say such things.”

“But I need you, Hasan. We need each other.” He nuzzled against him and kissed his chest. 

“Markos…fine. But just this once, like you said. I have no intention of being labelled a pedophile like your uncle.”

Markos’ eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, but it passed shortly after a second. He kissed Hasan deeply and pressed his tongue against his lips, requesting access. He opened his mouth hesitantly and allowed his tongue in, even playing with it a bit as they made out viciously. Markos grabbed Hasan’s shirt and moaned softly into their kiss. After a minute or two, they broke for air, both males panting softly and staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s continue after we get into the bedroom. I don’t want to do this in front of Alexis.”

Markos nodded slowly, though he was slightly disappointed to stop right now. “Okay...” 

He stood up and helped Markos up. He pulled him into a light kiss on the lips and smiled softly. “You’re a surprisingly good kisser for only being fourteen.”

“I’ve had lots of practice with my uncle,” he blushed a bit. 

“Right, him.” He nodded, sighing slightly. “Well…are we really going to do this then?”

“I want to, yes. Please, Hasan. I need the physical contact, your physical contact, to help me forget.”

“Very well. If you’re sure about this then…it’s a good thing I have lube and condoms still from when Mel—” he stopped himself and sighed. He had to remember she was gone and that her son was standing before him begging for sex from the only adult male he knew besides his own father. He knew he was being used, but he was using Markos just as much. “Never mind, it’s not important. Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Markos nodded followed Hasan into the the other room. It was a modern wood themed room with light wood flooring with a dark wood wall accent. His bed was a large king-sized bed set upon a wooden bed stand with a nightstand on the right side of the room. A rug was underneath half the bed. Multiple soft lamps gave the room a warm cozy feeling. 

“I like your room,” Markos commented as he looked around. 

Truth be told, he was nervous about sleeping with the fabled Hasan who Melody loved almost as much as Haris and was procrastinating a bit. He sat on the bed and tested its comfort levels. It felt really comfy, good for sleeping as well other things. He looked up to Hasan and gasped softly when he saw he was already taking off his clothing. He had the body of a god it seemed like, tanned, well-toned abs and defined biceps and pectorals from years of hard work on his family farm. Markos was pretty sure he was staring and drooling at his body. Now wonder his mom liked this guy a lot! He couldn’t wait to see his package next. 

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to undress as well?” Hasan asked when he stopped at his jeans. 

“Huh? O-oh, yeah. Sorry. I’m just awestruck, that’s all,” he said with a large blush. 

Markos began taking his clothes off, gulping slightly. He wondered what Hasan would think of his lithe and curved body. He had been wearing a corset for the past two to make his figure more girly for uncle, but he stopped wearing it after Zinon left, per Melody’s orders, so his body was beginning to go back to normal. In addition, he also had huge bruises from where Haris beat him. Always where Melody couldn’t see though. He looked up to Hasan and bit his lower lip. 

“Wh-what do you think? Of my body, that is…?” He asked, seeking approval. 

“You’re very thin, and very curvy. It’s nice for a boy’s body, I guess. But those bruises. Yikes. Those are going to take some time to heal up, kid. Haris’ work, I’m assuming. No wonder you don’t want Alexis near the guy.”

“You’re stalling…”

“Can you blame me? I’m about to sleep with someone half my age. Literally. It’s a little nerve wracking.”

“I hope you can still perform. It would be a massive let down for me after some of the things I’ve heard from my mom.”

“She would talk about me with you?”

“All the time. It almost felt like I was in love with you as well from what she would tell me. Like the fact that you were hung like a horse. I’d like to see that for myself.”

Markos walked over to Hasan and helped pull his pants off, revealing his soft cock. Markos gasped at the sight. He had such a huge member even when soft, it was a good five inches just soft. He wondered how big it would get when erect. It was probably a thick nine inches.

“May I touch it?” Markos asked. Hasan nodded and Markos’ hand found its way to his cock, feeling it up and stroking it until he started to get hard. He drooled at how nice his cock turned out, a full eleven inches and thick with well defined veins and a slight upwards curve. He was going to enjoy this so much. “Oh my god. It’s so beautiful.”

“Heh. It’s almost as if you’ve never seen another cock, Markos,” he said bemused. He ran his hand through Markos’ hair and smiled slightly at him. He involuntary bucked his hips into Markos’ hand and moaned softly. “At least your hand knows what to do.”

“That’s not all I can do.” He looked up at him through his eyelashes and moved down to kiss the tip of his cock, causing Hasan to gasp softly. 

“Don’t, Markos. This isn’t about my pleasure.”

“But I want to,” Markos murmured before he took half of his cock into his mouth. 

He began blowing him, sucking softly and lashing his tongue all around his manhood. He looked up to him and smiled as he watched Hasan gasp and squirm in pleasure. Hasan suddenly threw his head back and gave a soft moan. He’d moan Markos’ name from time to time. He loved hearing Hasan moan his name, it felt so empowering and good for him. He kept sucking softly and rubbed at Hasan’s balls, fondling them in his hands as he pulled up to lick at his slit. 

“Markos! Oh fuck…” he covered his mouth to keep from moaning too much. His eyes screwed shut and he grabbed Markos’ hair with his free hand. He bucked his hips slightly and gulped. “Markos...I’m getting...oh god, I’m getting close already.”

Markos smiled into his cock and bobbed his head slowly. He grabbed Hasan’s thick thighs and braced himself as he slowly gained speed in blowing. Hasan gasped loudly and blew his load into Markos’ mouth, leaving Markos with a mouthful of cum. He swallowed all that he could and panted hard with some cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. He smiled wide. 

“Wow. You have a lot of cum,” he giggled softly and licked his lips. 

“Don’t say such things. It’s embarrassing.” He pulled Markos up onto his knees and kissed him deeply, forcing Markos flat on his back onto the bed. Markos panted softly and looked at Hasan with lust filled eyes. 

“Oh? Like kissing me full on the mouth after giving you head isn’t?” Hasan didn’t say anything, too embarrassed. Markos smiled softly and pulled Hasan down onto him. “Let me get you hard again.” 

He began stroking him again, this time more urgently and needing. Hasan gasped softly and grew hard again within a few minutes. He panted at being hard again so soon after orgasming. Before they continued any further, Hasan grabbed a condom and a small tube of lube from his nightstand. 

“Protection and lube first,” he said as he tore the condom open and rolled it onto his cock. He smiled slightly at Markos and then remembered he was about to fuck a fourteen-year-old. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it did prove difficult not to think about when he was on top of said teen. And not just any teenager, it was Melody’s child, and god, did those intense green eyes drive that point home. He quickly swallowed his guilt. He was stalling again, and like Markos said, this was just a one-time thing. He poured lube onto his fingers and slipped two into Markos slowly. He marveled at the warmth and tightness. 

“How many fingers do you need?”

“A-about four, for your size, and as far as you can get your hand in,” he panted as he spread his legs for Hasan. He stroked his cock slowly as Hasan worked on his knot, slowly and clumsily. It was obvious he didn’t really know what he was doing, but he did what he could and followed Markos’ instructions. “You can add another finger now,” he said softly. 

Hasan obliged and added another finger like Markos said. He swirled his fingers around and spread them against Markos’ warm channel. He managed to get up to his knuckled while preparing Markos, causing Markos to gasp out in pleasure. 

“Oh god, Hasan...” He panted, and his toes curled. “D-deeper, please.”

“I’m in pretty deep already, Markos...I’m up to my knuckles already.”

“R-really?” Markos shifted so he could look, and sure enough, Hasan’s fingers were in as deep as they could go. “Wow.”

Hasan nodded and tried adding another finger to get his fingers in deeper. He got half his large hand up to his thumb into Markos’ cavern, getting Markos to groan and squirm. 

“Hasan...okay, okay. I think I’m ready for you now. Please, let’s become one.” He wrapped his arms around Hasan’s neck and kissed him deeply. 

Hasan took his hand out and wiped it throughly on the bedsheets. He applied some lube to his condom and slowly slid into Markos’ tight hole. He groaned loudly and paused halfway inside him. It was so tight and warm inside him. “Dammit,” he groaned as he tried to get more inside. “Fuck. You’re so tight still!”

“Yeah?” he moaned. “It’s because you’re so huge. But I can take it, so just keep going.”

He nodded slowly and managed to get balls deep into Markos, amazed that such a thin boy could take in his whole cock so easily. Melody couldn’t even do that on their first coupling and she had had Markos at that point! He gulped slightly and began moving, slowly at first before finding a good rhythm. He pounded into Markos at a medium pace and explored his body, kissing his sweet skin and tasting his flesh on his tongue as he kissed every inch and explored every nook and cranny of his chest. Markos was in pure bliss, moaning and thrashing his head around in pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long, and neither was Hasan. 

“Hasan! Oh Hasan, I’m close!” He arched his back and humped the air moments before he orgasmed, shooting his load across Hasan’s stomach. His whole body tightened, including his channel, triggering Hasan’s orgasm into the condom deep inside Markos. He groaned and fell onto his elbows, just above Markos’ body. He panted hard and kissed Markos softly and gently, just like a lover after making sweet and passionate love. 

“Thank you, Hasan.” He smiled and hugged him tight. “I needed that so badly, you have no clue.”

Before Hasan could say anything, Alexis started to cry. Markos sighed softly. 

“Could you please go to the store and get some essentials? Formula, diapers, baby powder, and some bottles should be enough for right now.”

“Y-yeah, of course.” He went to the bathroom quickly to do a few things, like scrub his hands clean and dispose of the condom and wipe his chest off. He dressed in a fresh shirt and jeans as Markos grabbed his baby brother from the living room. Hasan was amazed that Markos could even walk after having his oversized cock inside him. He grabbed his wallet and kissed Markos in the forehead, again, like a lover. Markos bounced Alexis gently in his arms and showered him with attention. It seemed to quiet him down, but it wouldn’t take long for him to get hungry. 

“Hurry back, please,” Markos said before Hasan left for the store. 

“Yeah, I’ll be as fast as I can, babe—I mean, Markos…” he blushed and quickly left his apartment. 

What was he doing? It was a one-time thing, he shouldn’t get attached so easily. But it was so easy when he looked so much like Melody. He had to kick Markos out before the neighbors started talking. It would be strange for him to gain both an underaged lover and a baby all at once. He went to the store and quickly bought everything he needed, ignoring comments from prying checkout ladies in the process. When he got home, both brothers were asleep in his king-sized bed. He sighed softly. He guessed Markos could stay for a while longer, if only to escape Haris’ wrath for a little bit.


	2. Chalk Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is now fourteen-years-old When a blast from Markos’ past comes to collect him, stating that a debt is owed and Alexis is the the one who was to pay it back. Zinon and Haris’ dark sides come out to play with poor unexpecting Alexis.

Chapter 1

The last fourteen years had been a roller coaster ride for Markos. When he went home later that night, Haris beat the shit out of him and put him in bed rest for a week. Zinon was also back and tried everything he could think of to get back into Markos’ bed, but the teen declined every time, always thinking about Hasan and that night they spent together. When he healed enough, he packed most of his stuff and went back to Hasan’s place to escape Haris. Hasan was weary to open his home to Markos, mostly because of the feeling he had developed so quickly for the underaged boy. But he ultimately let him stay, knowing that denying him would be sending him to his death. 

Markos did his best to take care of Alexis with Hasan between his school workload and his commitment to the school’s orchestra’s program. And Hasan did his best to control his urges to sleep with Markos. However, they did end up sleeping a couple of times, on special occasions like birthdays and holidays. 

But once Markos turned eighteen, becoming a legal adult, he asked Hasan to be his boyfriend. Hasan gladly accepted his offer and they made love all that night while the then four-year-old Alexis slept. Thus began their complicated but loving relationship. The two raised Alexis as a couple from then on out with Alexis knowing about their relationship to one another. 

As Alexis grew up, he learned more about their relationship and how Markos was his half brother and Hasan was his father. Alexis found it perfectly normal until he went to preschool and saw the other children with their parents. He once asked Hasan and Markos about their relationship; they explained they had a special relationship and that they loved each other just as much as any other couple. Alexis accepted that answer and went off to play his violin that Markos got for him for his birthday. 

Alexis grew up happy and in a loving environment, he loved Hasan and Markos very much and minded them well. He was never one to cause trouble and he was especially gifted at the violin. He was a natural at it and was better than Markos in some respects, especially at cold reading the sheet music. Alexis was also very smart thanks to Markos tutoring since he was very young. He even skipped a grade level because of it. Markos and Hasan were very proud of Alexis and now they were celebrating his fourteenth birthday. 

“Happy birthday to you!” Markos and Hasan sang for the very embarrassed Alexis. “Happy birthday dear Alexis! Happy birthday to you!” 

Alexis smiled, blushing faintly the overall gesture. “You two. I told you not to make a big fuss over my birthday! It’s just another day.” 

“We did no such thing. We just got you a cake. And a couple presents,” Markos replied before a sly smile crept upon his lips. “Oh, how could we not make a fuss when your fourteenth birthday only comes once in a lifetime? Oh to be young again.”

“Hey, you’re still young, Markos. You’re still under thirty,” Hasan reminded him. 

Markos stuck his tongue out. “What would you know about being young, old man?” He teased his older boyfriend. 

Alexis rolled his eyes and hugged his brother. “Anyways! Thank you, you silly goose.” He giggled softly. He then turned to Hasan and gulped slightly. “And thank you, Hasan.”

Even though Alexis knew Hasan was his dad, the word dad didn’t really fit him. He was more of an older brother figure. And Hasan was okay with that fact, he never claimed to be the best dad out there. He just did his best along with Markos’ help. 

“You’re welcome, Alexis.” He smiled and rubbed Alexis’ head, messing up his hair perfectly black hair. He whined softly and patted his long hair back straight. “You should think about getting a haircut soon. It’s getting really long.”

“I like it long though.” He quickly braided it and tied it off with a hair tie. “Okay, cake time now, and then presents, and then Hasan has to go to work and I have to practise my violin,” he ordered. He was more adult like than the two adults in the household sometimes. He was mature for his age, probably because puberty hit him at the tender age of twelve. He learned how to manage the household from watching the two run it for so long. 

Markos laughed as he cut the cake. “So bossy for a fourteen-year-old!” He joked. 

“Someone has to be. Otherwise you two would just be in bed all day with each other.” The other two blushed slightly because they knew it was true. Alexis stuck his tongue out as he was served his small slice of vanilla cake with cream cheese frosting. He smiled and began eating in small bite to savour his cake. He wasn’t one for sweets, but he did enjoy them from time to time. He looked to his caretakers who were being lovey dovey right now and feeding each other cake. “Honestly, you two should just get married and get it over with.”

Markos blushed softly and cleared his throat. “We would, if it were legal in the states.”

“Until then, we’re just partners raising our son/brother.”

Alexis crinkled his nose and made a funny. “It sounds weird when you say it like that. Even though it’s true.”

Hasan merely shrugged and ate his cake until it was all gone. He stood and gathered everyone’s dishes when Alexis finished last. He took everything into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Meanwhile, Markos gave Alexis a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

Meanwhile, Markos gave Alexis a soft kiss on the top of his head before gathering the couple of presents they had gotten him. Only a couple since Christmas was a few weeks away. 

“Hasan, we’re doing presents now,” Markos called out.

“Hang on a moment!” Hasan quickly stopped the water and dried his hands off. He rushed back into the dining room and sat down. He smiled at Alexis. “We each got you one gift.” 

“Just like always,” Alexis giggled as Markos handed him his first gift. Alexis unwrapped it and smiled wide at the contents. It contained several books of sheet music along with a few stacks of blank sheet music. “Thank you, Markos!” 

“How do you know I got you it? Hmm? Maybe Hasan got you those.”

“You’re the one who got me into playing the violin, silly!” 

Markos laughed. “Yeah, Okay, It was my gift. Now for Hasan’s.”

Hasan’s gift was considerably larger than Markos’, but Alexis knew he had a tendency to put little items into big boxes. He began unwrapping the brightly coloured paper until he got to the box. He opened the box only to find another unmarked box. “Really? A box within a box?”

“Just keep going,” he teased. 

Alexis huffed dramatically and pulled the other box out. He opened it and pulled out a violin case. “I didn’t think I needed a new violin.”

“Check the maker, Alexis.”

He pulled the violin case open and checked the inside of the violins through the f holes to see the maker. His heart jumped into his throat and he nearly dropped his new violin. 

“Th-this is a Scott Cao!” He nearly squealed. “Oh my god, this is one of the best makers out there! I...I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, daddy.” Alexis set the violin back in its case gently and hugged Hasan tight. 

Hasan smiled and rubbed Alexis’ back. “You’re welcome, Alexis.” 

Alexis jumped for joy and giggled softly. 

“Go and play your new violin, kiddo.” He smiled. 

Alexis nodded and grabbed his violin, smiling wide. He was excited to play. He went to his room and began to play, filling the apartment with sweet music. Hasan kissed Markos softly. 

“Sadly, I should get going now. Don’t have too much fun without me or throw a huge party,” he joked as he slipped into his coat. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear. Not with Alexis hear anyways.” He chuckled and saw Hasan off. He sighed softly and went to the couch to do some reading. He opened his book and began to get lost in a world of fantasy as Alexis provided background music. 

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Markos looked up. “You forget something, dear?” He called out. He sighed slightly and placed his book down gently. He got up to let Hasan in, but it wasn’t Hasan on the other side of the door. Instead, it was someone he thought he buried in the past. 

“Hello, Markos,” Zinon said pleasantly with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Uncle!” He tried slamming the door shut, but Zinon forced himself inside. Haris followed him inside. “A-and dad too?! What do you two want? How did you even find us? We’re unlisted for a reason!”

“I want a certain someone, Markos. I believe it’s only fair that a certain teenager be mine since his selfish older brother decided to elope with another man.”

Markos paled and went into his protective older brother state of mind. “N-no way! I’m not letting you lay a hand on Alexis! Not without a fight!”

“Oh, But you don’t have a choice. Haris, if you would. I wouldn’t want to harm my old plaything. Such a shame. You used to be so beautiful, Markos.”

Haris obeyed Zinon’s command and punched Markos hard enough to knock him out. Zinon smiled to himself and patted Haris’ shoulder. “Good job, big brother.”

Zinon inspected Markos’ limp body for a moment, tsking at how thick his waist was now compared to fourteen years ago. To be fair, it was only a six inch difference, but to Zinon, that meant the world. He was disappointed, to say the least. 

“Where is he?” Haris asked. 

“Now now, patience.” He strolled into Alexis’ room and smirked. “Ah ha. Found you.”

Alexis stopped suddenly and whirled around. He gulped slightly and looked at Zinon. “Um…hello there?” He said shyly. He was never good around strangers and froze up around them, especially around adults. He handled peers his own age much better. 

Zinon walked into the room more. “Don’t Be shy, Alexis. I’m Markos’ uncle and that over there is his dad. We’re very excited to meet you, Alexis. We’ve heard so many good things about you.” He eyed the teen up and down. He had a fine body that was ripe to sculpt to his desire. “Yes, very good things indeed.”

“I’m um, I’m glad, but I’m in the middle of practising. Could you come back in an hour or so?” Alexis asked as he club to his violin. It was about the only thing keeping his calm at this point. 

Zinon laughed and approached Alexis closer. “I think not. You’re going to come with us instead.” He grabbed Alexis by the arm and pulled him out of his chair roughly, causing him to drop his violin. The violin broke and the e string snapped. He gasped loudly and struggled against Zinon.

“L-let me go! I’m not going anywhere with you!” He was scared. “M-Markos! Help!!”

“Your brother won’t be saving you any time soon.” He forced Alexis out of his room and into the living room where Markos laid unconscious. Alexis gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his free hand. 

“Markos! What did you do to him?” He began hitting Zinon’s arm to let him go. Zinon grabbed his hand and applied great force to it, nearly crushing it. Alexis whimpered and stopped struggling. Now he was really scared. Why did Hasan have to go to work? He could have stopped this from ever happening.

“Nothing much, just knocked him out. Now, come with us quietly or something worse will happen to you than a broken hand.”

Alexis bit his lower lip and whimpered softly. He would cooperate, if only to save himself from the pain. Zinon smiled at his obedience and held onto Alexis’ shoulder painfully tight. He guided him out of the apartment and to the elevator. One of their neighbours saw the trio and thought something was suspicious. 

“Say, you know these fellows, Alexis?” He asked as he stopped just outside of his doorstep with an armful of groceries. 

“Yes, I’m his uncle on his brother’s side. Markos asked me to watch him while he and Hasan have a date night,” Zinon said smoothly without missing a beat. He was a natural born liar. 

The neighbour nodded and went back inside his house with his groceries, accepting the lie. It seemed believable to him.

Alexis whimpered softly and Zinon dug his nails into Alexis’ shoulder. “Shut up or I’ll have Haris knock you out.”

He stayed quiet and hugged himself as the elevator began its descent downwards. “Why are you doing this?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut it?”

“But I wanna know...”

“Revenge,” Haris simply said. 

Alexis didn’t understand, but he was too afraid to ask anything about it. He just kept quiet as they got off the elevator and went to the town car waiting in front. They all got in, with Alexis being in the middle. Zinon told the driver where to go and they were off. Zinon placed a hand on Alexis’ knee and rubbed it lovingly. Alexis didn’t like him touching him and looked down at the floorboard. Dear god, what were these people going to do to him?

They rode in the car for almost an hour until the car finally stopped in front of a rundown house. Zinon got out and took Alexis’ hand, pulling him out of the car roughly, causing him to whimper softly. He was taken into the house while Haris paid the driver for his time. Alexis began to struggle again and Zinon backhanded him hard across the face for being disobedient. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to struggle?” He hissed. “Now your beautiful face will bruise because I had to be rough with you.” He tsked and cupped Alexis’ cheeks. He looked deep into Alexis’ emerald eyes and sighed softly. “You look so much like your mother.”

Alexis gasped. “Y-you knew my mother? Do you know what happened to her? Markos and Hasan won’t tell me what happened to her.”

He allowed him to speak and even answered his question. He knew exactly what to say to shoot him down. “Of course I knew her. She was always a pain in my ass. She forced me away from your brother, which upset me greatly. But now I have you to play with and she won’t ever get in my way again because she’s dead. And do you want to know something funny? You were the one to kill her.”

“N-no...” Alexis teared up. “Y-You’re lying!”

“Now now, don’t cry. Uncle Zinon will make it all better.” 

He cupped Alexis’ cheeks and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Alexis’ first instinct was to shove him away or gag, but neither option were viable right now. He knew Zinon would get his way no matter what he did, being bigger and strong, so Alexis went limp and let Zinon have his way with him. Once Zinon figured Alexis wouldn’t fight anymore, his hands roamed across Alexis’ chest and pinched at his nipples hard, causing Alexis to gasp and whine. He felt a jolt run down his spine and straight into his cock. He began to get hard, despite himself and the unfavourable circumstances. 

“See? Isn’t this better? I’ll make you feel great, Alexis. Now. Take off your clothes.”

“What! No way!” He hugged himself tight and cowered in a corner. Zinon didn’t look amused. 

“Alexis. You will listen to me or you’ll get a hell of a beating. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?” Alexis shook his head slowly. “Of course not. Now. Be a good boy and strip, otherwise I’ll do it for you.”

The teen took a deep breath and complied, though he didn’t want to. He took his clothes off with shaky hands, but left his boxers on. Zinon shook his head and motioned for him to take those off as well. Alexis whined softly and shook his head. 

“Alexis,” he snapped. “Now.” 

When Alexis didn’t moved, Zinon forcibly ripped them off him and threw them into the corner. Alexis cried out and quickly covered himself. Zinon forced his hands away and looked at Alexis’ half hard, seven-inch manhood. 

“Such an impressive cock,” he smiled. “You certainly are Hasan’s son. Haris, come look at Alexis’ body. It’s absolutely beautiful. Alabaster skin with such dark green eyes. He looks just like Melody, don’t you think? He even has long silky black hair like her.” 

Haris came over and looked Alexis up and down to amuse his brother. “You know I don’t care about his body like that. That’s more your department. All I want is my revenge.” 

“And you’ll get it once I’m done playing with him for a little bit.” He began stroking Alexis and the boy cried out, grabbing Zinon’s hand. 

“N-no, stop! I don’t want this!”

“I didn’t ask you, now did I?” He growled. Alexis stopped moving, knowing that tone would get him smacked or worse. “That’s a good boy. Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel good for you too.”

Alexis didn’t like the sound of that, but he had no choice but to let this stranger do as he wanted. Zinon smirked and attacked Alexis’ neck and shoulders, kissing his flesh and biting him hard. Alexis gasped and grabbed onto Zinon, digging his nails into his arms. Zinon didn’t seem to mind, however, as he continued his biting Alexis’ young flesh. He roamed further down and tugged at a nipple with his teeth and sucked hard on it. Alexis cried out and arched his back, the pain causing him to grow harder. Zinon’s hand ran down Alexis’ side as he pulled away. 

“We’ll have to work on your figure while you’re here with us. You’re not nearly curvy enough for my tastes. But your body will do for now. God, fourteen years of no sex will drive any man wild.”

“S-sex?!” Alexis tensed up greatly at that word. Before now, he hadn’t even kissed anyone yet, the thought of sex never once crossed his mind during his young life. “N-no, you cant!”

“I can do whatever the hell I want to you. You’re my doll to play with.” He forced Alexis down onto the ground and shoved three fingers inside Alexis’ virgin hole. Alexis screamed in pain and struggled to get away from Zinon, but the thirty-two-year-old forced him to stay put. “Don’t you dare think about it, Alexis. You’re not going anywhere.”

Alexis cried out and kept struggling as Zinon worked on his virgin knot. He growled slightly and jabbed his fingers deep inside Alexis, causing him to freeze suddenly. 

“Make this easy on yourself: don’t struggle and just be limp, like a perfect little doll. Understand, Alexis?”

He nodded slowly as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. Zinon smirked and licked up his tears before continuing his preparations. He pulled his fingers out suddenly and Alexis felt strangely empty and cold. Then it changed into a burning heat and searing pain as Zinon forced his whole cock into Alexis dry. Alexis screamed in pain and thrashed about, causing Zinon to clamp his hand over Alexis’ mouth and press against his throat, cutting off his air supply. Alexis stopped his movements as he tried to breathe. 

“Keep It down, you little bitch. The neighbours can hear you.” He moved his hand and glared at Alexis, as if daring him to make another sound. He didn’t dare. “Good. This will get better as you get used to it.”

He began moving his hips, pumping in and out of Alexis. It hurt like hell for Alexis, but it felt great to Zinon as the boy’s tight heat engulfed his cock so hungrily. He grabbed Alexis’ hips and dug his nails into his soft flesh, getting a better grip and handle on the boy. 

“You look so afraid, Alexis. Don’t be. I’m not hurting you. Your body is enjoying this; just look at how tall your dick is standing! You must be enjoying yourself so much.” He cooed. 

Alexis remained silent and bit his hand to keep from screaming, moaning, or making noise in general. He was pretty sure he was bleeding and the roughness was definitely not something he enjoyed, especially for his first experience. He hated this. Zinon didn’t seem to care about Alexis’ silence and kept thrusting into the boy, enjoying himself immensely. It didn’t take long for him to orgasm and pull out. A mixture of semen and blood pooled out of Alexis and onto the floor. Alexis was glad it was over. Or so he thought.

“Okay, your turn, Haris. Have fun with him.” He left the two alone to go shower. 

Haris came forward and grabbed Alexis by the hair and stood him up. Alexis grabbed onto Haris’ arm for support as from his waist down was still numb form the brutal treatment Zinon gave him. He barely managed to stay upright as Haris dragged him down to the basement of the house. He pulled Alexis along as he descended the stairs and into a makeshift torture room. He hooked Alexis up to a device that hung from the ceiling, causing his arms to raise above his head; his feet barely touched the ground. He was faced away from Haris. There was some shuffling and before Alexis knew it, there was a sharp crack and a jolt of unbearable pain across his back; he screamed in pain. Haris had whipped him. And he whipped him several more times before speaking. 

“Say you’re sorry,” he demanded forcibly against Alexis’ ear. 

“For what?” Alexis asked. Another sharp crack and another jolt of pain. Another scream. 

“For killing my Melody!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Crack! “Aah!”

“Say you’re sorry, you bastard!”

“Okay, okay! I-I’m sorry!” He quickly said, hoping that would please him enough to stop whipping him. 

He dropped the whip and grabbed Alexis by the hips. Oh, please dear god not him too, Alexis thought. He couldn’t handle another round of rape. 

“What for?” He hissed in his ear as he dug his nails in deeper, causing him to bleed. 

“F-for killing Melody,” Alexis repeated like a good boy. He just hoped that was all the man wanted. 

Haris nodded and grabbed something from a table. “My brother said to put you in this, so here we go.”

He fumbled for a moment before managing to put it on right and lace it up all the way, depriving Alexis of air. Haris tied the leather corset tighter and tighter until it was laced as small as it could go. He put his hands around Alexis’ bound waist, his fingers able to touch one another. “You should shrink down nicely within a few months. Zinon will be happy about that at least. And I didn’t draw too much blood on your back, so the corset won’t get bloodied.”

“I can’t breathe,” Alexis managed to say. “I think it’s too tight!”

“No, you’re just not used to it. But you will be soon.” He took Alexis down and threw him onto the bare bed, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. “Sleep tight until Zinon wants another round.” 

Haris left and Alexis curled up as best he could in the corner of the bed. He cried and tried unlacing the corset himself but the deep cuts on his back stung too much to allow such movement. He was stuck in the garment for now it seemed like. And stuck in this basement for who knew how long. He gulped and looked around the room; nothing he saw made him look forward to his future here for however long it was going to be. Probably until Zinon grew bored of him or he aged out. He got up and tried going up the stairs to the door. Locked. Typical. He went back down and laid down on the uncomfortable bed. He might as well sleep. Hopefully, this would have all been just a horrible nightmare and he would wake up screaming, sending Markos into his room and comforting him. Yeah. He kept telling himself that until he passed out.


	3. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis has been gone for six months now and Markos is breaking down. He can’t sleep, he hardly eats, and only thinks about how he screwed up. Hasan can’t stand seeing his lover like this and tries to distract Markos from his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time and the last of any sex for a long while.

Chapter 3

It was six months after the incident. Markos paced around the apartment and looked at the phone every five seconds. He was worried sick and a nervous wreck just waiting for news of Alexis’ whereabouts. Ever since Zinon and Haris kidnapped his brother, Markos had been going insane with a mixture of guilt and self-hate for letting the kidnapping happen, even though Hasan told him a million times it wasn’t his fault. Markos still blamed himself for everything that happened. He blamed himself since he could have stopped it, he should have stopped it. He punished himself by not eating and going back to his waist training. He wanted to experience what Alexis was experiencing right now to punish himself. His poor brother was probably going through hell right now as he sat there doing nothing. 

Hasan came up behind Markos and forced his anorexic boyfriend to sit down on his lap. “Markos, stop it. You’re going to drive yourself crazy!”

“I’m already crazy with worry and guilt though, Hasan! My brother is gone and I have no idea where he is and it’s been six fucking months! Six fucking months, Hasan! Do you know what they could be doing to him right now? Zinon is probably raping him nonstop and my dad...god, he’s probably beaten Alexis senseless by now! How can I not worry and want him back home where he belongs!” He began to cry and quickly wiped his tears away. “Oh, god...my poor brother...”

“Oh, Markos...” he hugged his partner tight and nuzzled his neck lovingly. “Don’t forget that he’s my son as well. Don’t you think I’m worried about him as well? I have faith he’ll be alright and he’ll come back home to us safe and sound. And then we can all celebrate.”

Markos bit his lower lip and looked down. Of course Hasan was feeling the same effects of Alexis’ disappearance. Alexis was his son, of course he was also worried sick about him. He was just very different at showing his worry than Markos. He had to be strong for Markos after all, he had to be his rock. Markos looked over to the phone longingly. 

Hasan sighed and gently forced Markos to look at him instead. He kissed him softly and rubbed his cheek. “Let’s try to get your mind off Alexis, okay?”

He kissed him again and rubbed his sides lovingly, bringing him closer to his body. His hands moved lower and down to his ass, groping him. Markos moved away from the kiss with a frown. 

“Hasan, please. I can’t possibly perform when I’m so worried about Alexis.”

“Let’s try, at least. It’s been months since we were intimate. And it can help you get your mind off things.” 

He kissed his neck and kept rubbing his ass. Markos let out a soft moan and slowly got into it. He was getting into the mood when he heard the phone go off. He quickly got off Hasan’s lap and answered the phone. Hasan groaned softly and sighed as he watched Markos answer the phone. He hoped it was good news. 

“Hello, this is Markos!” He said excitedly. He was hoping it was news of Alexis. He stayed on the phone for a few moments before hanging up, disappointment written all over his face. “It wasn’t the police. It was a telemarketer.” 

He sat down next to Hasan and held his hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry, Markos.” He kissed his neck softly. 

“Hasan, don’t. The mood is ruined.”

“How about I just give you a blowjob instead?” He rubbed down Markos’ thighs and smiled softly. Markos couldn’t help but sink into the couch more and get turned on. 

“Maybe...but only if you promise to make it mind blowing.”

“Oh, I promise, my love.” 

He kissed Markos deeply before sinking down to his knees. He gently pried Markos’ legs apart and kissed at his clothed crotch. Markos moaned softly and squirmed slightly, bucking his hips slightly. Hasan pulled Markos’ pants and briefs down, releasing his beautiful six inch cock out to play. He kissed the very tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucked softly and swirled his tongue around his head, looking up at his beautiful lover. Markos arched his back and let out a soft moan. 

“Oh Hasan...” He moaned out. He bucked his hips slightly and tangled his fingers in Hasan’s black hair. 

Hasan smiled and took more of his cock in, fondling his balls as he sucked four inches of his cock. He loved the taste of his lover and loved watching him squirm in pleasure. All these fourteen years they had grown closer, ever since Markos came to live with him and Alexis. They had to keep their relationship a secret for four years, but it was worth it to be able to call him his one and only. And now they were inseparable and such a loving couple, raising a child together. 

He swirled his tongue around his cock and pulled up so he could leave soft kisses on his skin, from his head to his base. At his base, he suckled and left a hickey, letting Markos know that he loved him deeply. He went back down on him and began to bob his head, lashing his tongue everywhere he could. 

Markos was close to coming, he was panting and trying to grab at the leather couch seats. “Hasan...Oh god...I’m close. I’m close, darling!”

It pleased Hasan to hear that. He bobbed his head faster and sucked more viciously, wanting Markos to come and finally relax some after these trying six months. He rubbed Markos’ thighs and up to his hips where he dug his nails in, giving Markos a jolt of pain that managed to bring him over the edge. Markos screamed softly and arched his back as he shot his load into Hasan’a mouth. He drank his seed greedily and pulled up, gasping for air. 

“Markos~” he smiled as he sat pulled Markos onto the floor with him. They laid on the rug and got tangled up in each other’s arms. They kissed multiple times and explored each other’s familiar bodies, specifically avoiding any of their turn on spots. Then the phone rang and Markos groaned. 

“Get that for me, please,” he whined softly as he rolled onto his back. He pulled his pants back up and fastened them again. 

Hasan obeyed and answered the phone quickly.

“Hello, this is the Saab-Marinos residence,” he said. He listened and nodded his head before his eyes went wide. “You what? Really? And you’re sure about this? We’ll be there right away!” 

He turned to a confused Markos. 

“They found Alexis!”

Markos was to his feet in an instant. “They did?!”

“Yeah, they’re bringing him to the station as we speak! Come on, let’s go!”

They quickly grabbed their wallets and the car keys before heading out the door to the police station.


	4. Shallot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is still trapped in the torture basement, waiting with dread until his next session with his captors. That is, until two strange boys come to Alexis’ rescue, or so he though at first. Zinon recaptures the boy only to have police storm the house and rescue alexis for good. Alexis is reunited with his family who have plans for his protections.

Alexis sat up straight and air practised his violin strings and motions, staring straight ahead with lifeless eyes. It was about the only thing keeping him sane these last few months of torture and rape. The last few months had been brutal on him, sleepless nights due to being uncomfortable in his corset and near-death starvation, all to achieve a waistline Zinon desired. Zinon kept pushing how thin he could get Alexis. He was stick thin and his waist had an unnatural curve to it from the intense waist training Zinon put him through. He had a twenty-two-inch waist and wore a size extra small, even though it seemed too large on him. He had bruises and scars everywhere from Haris on his chest, back, and thighs where no one could see them, not like he was ever allowed outside though. He was also sickly pale, having been locked up inside the house for the past six months. 

He was broken after taking all the rape and beatings, his will and his heart were both gone. He had lost all hope of being found and now just tried to make it through every session he had with his captors. Which is why remembering his violin strings gave him comfort of the outside world. It had been such an integral part of everyday life for years. So now it gave him some sanity to cling on from being completely deaf inside. 

He heard the basement door open and just ignored it, continuing his motions. He had no energy left to fight against them, so he just let them do as they pleased. He was only there to keep them entertained, after all. He learned that a long time ago. He just vaguely wondered who it would be and what kind of punishment his frail body had to go through. He could handle Haris. It was just physical torture. He was used to that by now, but he still wasn’t used to Zinon’s psychological torture and emotional torture. Him saying stuff like ‘oh, you enjoy this so much,’ and ‘your body wants this to happen’ were still very damaging to him. 

And it ended up being neither of the two. Instead, two boys who looked like Alexis showed up before him. Alexis blinked at the set of twins in front of him, wondering where they had come from and who they were. Probably more kids they kidnapped. Poor souls. They would soon find out what kind of nightmare they entered. 

One of the boys, who liked like he was the natural born leader of the two, was the first to speak. 

“Are you Alexis?”

Alexis blinked slowly and put his arms down, resting his hands on his lap. His tank top came down with it, falling so much it showed off half his chest. “Yes,” he managed to say. “And who are you two?”

“That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is— “

“Our names are Noel and Silas,” the quiet one said softly. It angered the dominant one greatly. 

“You idiot! Why would you tell him our names?”

“We’re rescuing him, he deserves to know, Noel.”

“Tch. Whatever. Anyways! Before I was interrupted! The basement door is— “

“Where did you come from? Did my uncle branch out and steal other boys as well?” Alexis asked with a dry smile. He didn’t envy their fates if that’s what happened. 

“No, think of us as your guardian angels,” Silas said as he approached Alexis who flinched. Silas didn’t seem to mind and laid a gentle kiss on Alexis’ forehead. “We’re here to help you escape this horrid place.”

“There’s no escaping. I’ve tried. I’ve tried so many times,” Alexis cried out. Silas just held Alexis and rubbed his shoulder. 

“There is today,” Noel said confidently. “The basement door is unlocked thanks to us. So, now’s your fucking chance to get the hell out of here!” He smirked wide and pointed towards the stairs. 

He didn’t believe them. “That’s not…that’s not possible. They would never leave the door unlocked or let someone else unlock the door. They watch it like a hawk.”

“Well it is unlocked right now,” the boy snapped and crossed his arms. “It’s fine if you don’t believe me, but if I were you, I’d take the chance and get out of here. Unless you like them torturing and raping you.”

Alexis went ridged. “Of course I don’t!” He protested. 

“Then fucking get going!” 

The boy pulled Alexis up and pushed him towards the stairs. Alexis bit his lower lip and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, and cautiously turned the knob. To his complete surprise, it turned and opened for him easily. He nearly cried at the blessing he had been given. He quickly threw the door opened and ran out into the living room where it was bright and sunny. The daylight hurt his eyes and he become disoriented for a moment. But a moment was all it took for his chance of freedom to be taken away. 

“How the fuck did you get out?!” Zinon came down the staircase that very moment and saw Alexis out of the basement. He quickly grabbed Alexis by the wrist and pulled him close. “It seems like you’re just begging for it at this point, so I might as well give it to you!”

“N-no, please! I didn’t-I wasn’t going to escape! I just wanted to be out of the basement!” He cried. 

“Well congratulations, you are. And now you’re going straight to my room and into my bed.”

Alexis cried out and tried pulling away from Zinon, but the man was far too strong. He was trapped again and being pulled up the staircase. When they were halfway up way the stairs, there was a loud bang at the front door. Zinon let go of Alexis and ran back the stairs to see what was going on. That’s when Alexis heard hope for the first time since he entered this forsaken place. 

“Suspect sighted!” A man said from downstairs. 

There was a flurry of sounds that Alexis couldn’t quite make out, but there was one thing he knew. He was weak at the knees and fell onto the stairs in a sitting position, holding onto the stair railing tight. Haris hurried down the stairs next, practically tripping over Alexis as he did so. There was more shouting and a lot more sounds with Haris and then Zinon. The next thing Alexis knew, a man was standing before him in a swat uniform. The man touched Alexis’ shoulder gently, causing the boy to gasp and shudder aback. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, Alexis. You’re safe now. The bad men are going to jail and you’re going back to your family.”

“My family?” Alexis managed to croak out. Tears welded up in his eyes and he began crying, the situation finally sinking in. He quickly hugged the officer and buried his face in his chest. “I miss my family so much.”

“We’re going to take you to them now, Alexis.” 

He scooped up the barely there teenager and carried him out of the house that kept him imprisoned for six long months. Alexis had to close his eyes as the sunlight hit his face for the first time in months, but he soon opened them, squinting, to see various cop cars and vans surrounding the house. He was really going home. He then remembered the two boys who had helped him.

“Th-there are two boys still in there, in the basement!” 

“Alexis, you were the only child in there,” the officer said with a slight frown. 

“That can’t be. They helped me out of the basement.”

“Did you happen to get their names?”

“Yes, Noel and Silas! They saved me from the basement.” He smiled ever so slightly at the memory of the moment. “They were in there, but I don’t think my uncle brought them in. They came from outside.”

“You’re probably just tired, Alexis. You can sleep in the car.” He gently placed Alexis in the front seat of a police cruiser and closed the door softly. He tapped the car a couple of times to tell it to go off. “Unless of course they were his guardian angels.”

Alexis sat in the car, dumbfounded and dazed. The officer driving tried making small talk with Alexis, but he was much too distant far off to even hold a conversation. They sat in silence for nearly an hour as they headed back to Manhattan and back to the station. The officer guided Alexis in and the next thing he knew, a pair of arms were around him and there was sobbing. It took Alexis a full minute to realise it was Markos who was hugging him. Hasan stood right behind his brother, tears in his eyes. A rare sight to see. Alexis hugged his brother back and cried with him.

“Markos,” He said softly as he slowly hugged his brother. And for once, it wasn’t a sick hallucination formed by his starved body. He buried his face in Markos’ shoulder and cried loudly. 

“Oh, thank god, Alexis! You’re alright!” He pulled away, still holding onto Alexis gently. “Oh my god, Alexis...your body...that monster. That absolute monster. I can’t believe he forced you...he forced you to be like this.” 

Markos shakily put his hands around Alexis’ waist and easily touched his fingers on either hand. Alexis slowly breathed, looking down as well. He couldn’t believe Markos could fit his hands around his waist. 

“Oh god. You’re so thin. Here, let’s take it off, okay? You don’t have to wear it anymore.”

“You know about the corset...? He wasn’t lying to me then?”

Markos shook his head slowly. “No, he wasn’t lying. He made me wear one too, but I wanted to wear it. You, on the other hand, had no choice.” He pulled Alexis’ shirt up and quickly unlaced the tight corset from around Alexis’ waist, the first time it was off in six months. He took a shaky breath as Markos took it off and discarded it onto the ground. 

“There we go. Much better, right?”

Alexis nodded and hugged Markos again. “Markos, he made me do so many things...”

“I know, Alexis, I know. You don’t have to talk about it right now. You don’t ever have to experience anything like that ever again.”

“Promise?”

“I swear it.” He pulled away and then kissed Alexis on the forehead and cheeks. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Alexis.”

“I’ve missed you too, Markos. I even missed daddy.” He reached out to Hassan who quickly dropped to his knees and hugged Alexis from the side. 

“I missed you too, Alexis. God, I’ve missed you.” He was still crying and held onto his son tightly. 

“I wanna go home,” he said with a sob. 

“We will, baby, we will,” Hasan swore as he smoothed out Alexis’ hair.

They stood up and held onto Alexis’ hands tightly and walked towards the elevator. There was a round of applause from the squad room from everyone who saw the touching reunion. Alexis shyly hid behind Markos as they got onto the elevator. They all got into Hasan’s car and drove off in the wrong direction of their home. 

“Home is the other way, daddy...” Alexis said softly. 

“I know, but we’re going to see someone first, okay?”

“Okay. As long as they aren’t Zinon or Haris.”

“God no, they are nice people. Friends of ours. Really good and close friends we would like you to meet.”

“Alright.” Alexis nodded and then suddenly passed out from all the excitement of that day. He slept with a small smile on his face.

Markos looked back at him and smiled. “He’s sleeping soundly.”

“I don’t blame him after everything that’s happened to him.” 

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

There was a moment of silence. “Are we sure about this, Markos?”

“You know as well as I do, if they ever got out, they would go through me to get back to Alexis.” Markos reaches out and caressed Alexis’ sunken in cheek. 

“Won’t he think we’re abandoning him?”

“We’ll explain the situation to him, he’ll understand, Hasan. He’s a smart boy, he’ll get it. I feel like he’ll do just about anything we say just so he won’t ever experience Zinon’s wrath again.”

“If you say so, love.” He sighed softly. “I’ll miss him greatly.”

“We’ll visit him every week, Hasan. And we’ll take him for the holidays as well. It’ll be like a divorce settlement,” he chuckled softly and looked to Hasan with a tired expression. 

“Okay, if you say so, Markos. This will all be okay, right?”

“Of course, Hasan.” He kissed his cheek softly and settled back into the seat as Hasan drove through the busy streets of Manhattan.


	5. Must be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markos and Hasan take Alexis to a safe place. The adults talk about what happened and assure Alexis that nothing will hurt him anymore.

Hasan pulled up to a modern six-story townhouse and parked next to the sidewalk. He looked at the building with apprehension; he was starting to have doubts about their plan. He didn’t want to lose his baby boy all over again to strangers. “Well, we’re here,” he said woefully. He looked to Markos and watched his reaction. His expression was hard to read, but he could tell he was also having some doubts as well. Having been together for over fourteen years, he could tell what Markos was thinking just by looking at him. 

Markos looked up at the townhouse. He didn’t want to lose his brother either, but he understood that this would be the safest place for him. It was the right thing to do. They had to do this for Alexis’ sake. If Zinon or Haris ever get out of prison, they would find them again and the trauma would begin all over again.he didn’t want that for his brother. He took a deep breath and opened the car door to get out. 

Hasan opened Alexis’ car door and unbuckled his seatbelt. When he picked his son up, his heart fell into his stomach. He was so tiny and thin, weighting next to nothing. “Oh, my poor baby. What did that monster do to you? I…I don’t like this. Markos, I think you should carry him in. It feels like I’ll break him...”

“I doubt you would, babe. He could never get hurt by his daddy. But I understand completely, let me have him.” Markos frowned softly and went to take Alexis. He was very small. It broke his heart, and brought tears to his eyes. “Poor baby...”

Hasan stuffed his hands in his pockets after handing Alexis over. He looked down to the ground. “He’ll get better here, right, Markos?”

Markos looked to Hasan, “I hope so,” he smiled slightly, trying to reassure him this time. 

They kissed softly before going to the front door of the townhouse. Hasan knocked and waited for about a minute until and handsome and strong man answered the door. He was dressed as a butler but he looked more like a bodyguard. 

“Ah. Master Markos,” the man said as if he knew Markos well. “What an expected surprise.”

Markos smiled, “We hope we’re not intruding,” he made eye contact with the man before him and cocked his head down to his sleeping brother. He adjusted the little guy in his arms. 

“No, not particularly. The mistress and master are in their designated studies doing their respective work. I assume you’d like to talk to them?”

“Please and thank you, sir,” Hasan said with a soft smile. 

“It’s quite urgent, too...” Markos nodded. “It’s about my brother, please tell them that. They’ll understand that if you tell them that.”

Ivory nodded and ushered the three of them in. “Very well. I shall retrieve the mistress and master. Please, make yourselves at home.” He disappeared upstairs to fetch Camillia and Giorgio Sciarra. 

Hasan sat down on a plus couch across from two plush chairs in the same fabric in the waiting room and looked to Markos as he sat down and set Alexis in between them. He set Alexis’ head in his lap and caressed his hair, smiling sadly. 

“Everything is so fancy here... I’m guessing they come from money as well?”

Markos nodded slowly. “They are very well off. They certainly won’t be asking for any of ours while they raise Alexis, even if we offer it.”

“True, but then again, so are you and Alexis.” He sighed softly as he thought about Melody for a few moments. “I assume they were friends of Melody’s?”

“Ah, sort of. I used to date their daughter when I was younger. They’ve kept in touch even after we broke up, they thought of me as a son.”

“That’s because you’re so amazing, Markos. How did your uncle take that?”

“Oh, it wasn’t when I was with my uncle. It was in our early stages when we had to hide our relationship. I dated her to try to distract myself from you, but it didn’t really work, obviously.” He laughed slightly and rubbed Alexis’ unnaturally thin waist. “Oh, my poor little brother…he was too extreme in his methods…even I never got down to this level.”

Just then, an elegant woman, Camillia Sciarra, came downstairs and greeted Markos with a kiss on either cheek. “Markos. It’s been far too long since your last visit.”

A few short moments later, an intimidating man, Giorgio Sciarra, came down right after his wife. He greeted Markos with a firm handshake, “It sure has been, Markos. What brings you by?”

Markos laughed slightly, “It’s nice to see both of you, and well, Hasan and I came by to speak with you on a serious matter,”

“Oh, this must be the man you left our daughter for. Well, I certainly don’t blame you, he is quite handsome.” Camillia bemused as she smiled slightly. She sat down in a chair across from the couch and crossed her leg elegantly. She looked ready to discus business. Giorgio sat down as well, looking just as powerful as Camillia. “But yes, an serious matter. What is it?”

Hasan took a deep breath. “It’s about Markos’ brother, Alexis. He needs your help and protection.”

Markos nodded and took the time to explain the situation. He explained the six awful months they’ve had. All the pain and torment of not knowing mixed with Markos’ guilt and self harm as a form of punishment. 

Camillia held onto Giorgio’s arm and covered her mouth in shock at all the horrible things Alexis had gone through. “Oh, my god. The poor thing. If Stefano ever went through that...Oh god, I can’t even imagine the torment you two must have went through as well. You poor things.”

Hasan nodded. “It was very...very difficult on the both of us. And this is just as difficult for us as well.”

“But we feel that it’s for the best that he’s here...if you’ll help us, that is.” He looked up. 

Giorgio bit his bottom lip and looked to Camillia. He had been married to her for so long that just their glances could speak volumes to some another. 

She nodded. “Of course we’ll help the poor thing. We’ll raise him as if he were our own child.”

Hasan smiled wide. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Markos smiled, “Thank you, we greatly appreciate this,”

Hasan held Markos’ hand tight. Their plan would work and Alexis would be safe from all harm! Haris and Zinon would never lay hands on Alexis again!

At that point, a teen-aged boy entered the house and looked at everyone gathered. “What’s this, a book club meeting or something?” He smarted off. 

Giorgio shook his head. “We have some news for you.” He said to the teen. 

“Is it a car?” Stefano asked, even though he was still a year too young to drive in New York. He strolled over and looked around to everyone one, pausing when he saw Alexis. A fire was lit in his loins, he wanted Alexis right then and there.

Giorgio sighed. “Don’t be foolish, Stefano. This is Alexis, and he’ll be living with us from now on. He will be like your new little brother.”

Stefano kept looking Alexis up and down. “Uh-huh…” He suddenly ran out of the room and up to his bedroom where he masturbated to images of Alexis in all sorts of compromising positions and performing lewd acts.

Hasan saw the way Stefano looked at Alexis and felt uneasy. “Are you sure he’ll be safe here? From Stefano’s hormones as well?”

Giorgio looked to Hasan. “We will have a talk with him. I promise he won’t hurt Alexis.

“Okay, that makes me feel better then.” He smiled slightly and placed a hand on Alexis’ hip. Which caused the boy to bolt upright. 

“Don’t touch me!” he said in a panicked voice. When he saw it was just Hasan, he hugged him tight and cried. “Oh, god, I’m sorry, daddy!”

Giorgio frowned as Hasan hugged his son back. “Poor thing.”

“Indeed. He’ll need years of therapy for what he experienced,” Camillia said to Giorgio. “We’ll get him the best of the best.”

Markos hugged Alexis gently as well and rubbed his back lovingly. 

Alexis hugged his brother back and sniffled loudly. He looked over to Camillia and Giorgio, obviously weary and fearful from his last encounter with strangers. “Are these people friends of yours? Actual friends of yours this time?”

Markos nodded and smiled, gently patting his head, “Yeah, Alexis, they are really nice people. You can trust them.”

“They’re not going to hurt me like your uncle or dad?” Alexis asked, obviously nervous and skeptical. He looked at them and bit his bottom lip. 

“Of course not, Alexis. We would never hurt you. We’re going to treat you as if you were our own son,” Camillia said with a gentle and reassuring smile. It seemed to calm Alexis down enough to get him to stop clinging so tightly to Markos. 

Markos rubbed his back gently. “You’re going to be staying with them for now, Alexis. It’s so Haris and Zinon will have a harder time finding you if they ever get out of prison.”

Alexis bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. He understood the reasoning, it was a smart idea. It just sucked that he had to be away from his family. “I’ll still be able to see you and daddy though, right?”

“Yes, of course. You can visit us anytime you’d like. We’ll move closer to here, even, so we can be closer to you.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Alexis smiled slightly and then he thought of something that happened before he was kidnapped. “My violin!” He gasped. 

“It’s been fixed already,” Hasan said with a small smile. “We’ll bring it along with all your clothes and possessions.”

“Okay.” He nodded and laid his head on Hasan’s arm. He went back to sleep, the day’s events still weighing heavy on his body.

“The poor thing seems so tired,” Camillia sighed. “We’ll take him to his new room and tuck him in.” 

“We’d like to do it, if that’s alright, Camillia,” Markos said with a small smile. “It’s like a last goodbye to him.”

“No, it’s a wonderful idea, Markos. You and Hasan should get to tuck him in one last time.” She smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you for understand, Ms. Sciarra. Hasan caressed Alexis’ hair and slowly picked him up. He held him close and waited for Ivory to show him to Alexis’ new room.

Ivory, who had been waiting in the corner quietly in the corner, stepped forward and escorted the Saab-Marinos family upstairs and to a spacious room with sparse decorations. 

“This will be a good room for Alexis. He can decorate it however he wishes. I’ll leave you three alone now. Please call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Ivory,” Markos said with a smile as he pulled the covers of the bed down. Hasan set Alexis into bed and smiled wide at his sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and angelic while sleeping. 

“I’m going to miss him so much.” He sighed softly and caressed Alexis’ cheek. 

“Don’t say that. We’ll get to see him again.” He held his hand tight and kissed his shoulder. “This isn’t the last time we’ll see him.”

“I know, it just seems so final, like we’re handing him off to a new wife to take care of.”

“Or husband,” Markos chuckled. “You never know.” He smiled and rubbed Hasan’s arm. 

“You’re right, he could marry a man or woman, I’d be happy either way. Anyways, let’s go before I start to cry.”

“Yeah, good idea.”


End file.
